Mr Uzumaki & Ms Uchiha
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Uchiha Sarada, seorang wanita karir sukses yang mempunyai mimpi untuk punya usaha sendiri dengan nama keluarganya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan punya rencana lain; untuk memasukkannya ke dalam permainan hubungan palsu dengan seorang pengusaha yang tak bermoral maupun beretika, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Boruto; yang nyatanya adalah musuh bebuyutannya semenjak kuliah.
1. Prologue

Seandainya saja dia menolak acara yang dipaksa oleh sang sahabat, pasti wanita tersebut sudah takkan perlu repot-repot dan menundukkan kepala menahan malu seperti ini.

Tak jauh di hadapan, berdiri seorang pria yang sepantaran dengannya.

Mata tajam iris langit cerah setarakan pandangannya kepada sang wanita, rambut pirang cerah menggunakan gaya dirapikan, kulit putih, badan proposional dan tegap, serta pakaian kerja yang memakai dasi merah marun sebagai sentuhan terakhir di kerah, tak lupa sepasang sepatu pantofel mengkilat—tampaknya seperti baru dibeli—terpasang di kaki sang lelaki yang terbungkus kaos kaki.

Bagi para wanita yang melihatnya dengan sekali lirik, dia bisa saja masuk ke dalam daftar muka setara dengan artis papan atas. Apalagi kalau sifatnya ramah dan hangat. Sudah pasti dipuja layaknya seorang dewa.

Tapi untuk seorang Uchiha Sarada, orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah seorang pria yang tak tahu sopan santun dalam beretika maupun berbicara—siapalagi kalau bukan seorang brengsek yang mempunyai nama Uzumaki Boruto.

Tuhan sepertinya memberikan cobaan hidup untuk Sarada dalam menghadapi seseorang seperti Boruto.

Terkutuklah Sarada yang tak menyangka CEO rekan perusahaannya adalah pria bekas lawan kencan buta kala itu. Ditambah lagi dengan perjanjian menggiurkan sebagai pacar pura-pura, agar tidak menjadi pewaris harta kekayaan sang Ayah yang memaksakan perjodohan dengan anak kolongmerat lain.

Bisa mati berdiri kalau begini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Halo semuanya!** **perkenalkan,** **saya author baru nyemplung di naruto tapi lama juga sih dari 4/5 tahun gitu di fandom lain. maaf malah bawain cerita ga berbobot begini. ini hanya prolognya saja jadi tunggu chapter 1 nya mungkin agak lama karena masih kuliah. maafkan saya yaaa**

 **terima kasih mau mampir dan selamat menantikan fic abal ini.**

 **See you!**

 **regards,**

 **Author**


	2. Kencan Buta Sialan

"Aku sibuk jadi tidak bisa."

Mendengar penolakan dari yang bersangkutan, si pengajak memanyunkan mulutnya dengan cemberut.

"Ayolah, Sarada! Kali ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Kurang satu orang lagi!" rengek sang wanita berisi yang pemakai seragam kantoran tersebut. Hal ini mengakibatkan wanita muda yang dimintai tolong pun melepas kacamata bantu—yang sedari tadi berada di wajahnya—menampakkan raut keberatan yang kentara.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu harus jual mahal. Jangan sembarangan ikut kencan buta yang tak tahu orang dan sumbernya darimana. Kau masih ingat dengan si Pemabuk di restoran Italia bulan lalu? Dia pasti sudah menamparmu kalau aku tidak menonjoknya."

Masih ingat kejadian laki-laki paruh baya yang mabuk ingin menyakiti sang kawan pada kencan buta kesekian kalinya demi mencari pacar untuk temannya ini. Masih baik dia berada disitu, atau parahnya malah Chocho pasti yang akan menonjoknya.

Chocho Akimichi—adalah seorang wanita bermata mata coklat madu dan rambut lurus coklat kemerahan, sifatnya ramah walau bisa sinis menyindir orang, memiliki tubuh _montok_ dan juga dia adalah sahabat sekantor dari seorang Sarada Uchiha—yang diajak paksa untuk mengikuti kencan buta olehnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kali ini orangnya bisa dipercaya. Sumire yang menawarkannya padaku soal ini!" senyumnya dengan percaya diri.

Sontak saja, mata lentik dari gadis yang menolak langsung tertuju pada yang berbicara, "Sumire? Bukannya dia tak punya pacar?"

"Iya, tapi dia punya kenalan. Aku baru dapat pesan kalau temannya ada yang mau dikenalkan pada kita—tampan-tampan pula fotonya! Ah, pasti ini bakalan seru!~" ujar Chocho dengan riang sambil membayangkan nanti bagaimana wujud teman-teman yang akan diajak oleh sang pacar sahabatnya tersebut.

Sarada bertanya lagi dengan penasaran, "Berapa orang yang dia ajak?"

"Lima orang termasuk kenalannya—tapi karena hanya ada aku, Sumire, Wasabi dan Namida, makanya aku coba mengajakmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk. Ayolah~ Kau selalu sibuk belakangan ini. Lagipula, kerjaan proyek waktu itu sudah masuk investasi, bukan? Ayolah~"

Anak ini, selalu saja cari kesempatan.

Tapi tak apalah, lagipula dia juga tahu kalau mereka perlu mencari pasangan daripada tambahan kerja makin menumpuk. Bisa perawan tua semua mereka.

Diantara mereka semua, Sarada yang paling pintar dan dijajarkan sebagai salah satu dari karyawati terbaik di perusahaan. Susahnya punya sahabat begini, padahal hanya beda departemen perusahaan dan sekantor. Mereka berkenalan saat training kantor selama 3 bulan magang. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka sering berkumpul dan menjadi teman dekat selama 2 tahun ini.

Tak tega untuk menolak, Sarada menghela napas lelah karena dibujuk begitu.

"Ya sudah. Akan aku hubungi kau kalau kerjaanku selesai." ujarnya.

Senyum telah kembali di mulut Chocho seraya berkata dengan semangat, "Benar, ya? Hore~ Aku sayang Sarada~"

Dia ditarik ke pelukan sambil cium-cium pipi sang sahabat, membuat yang bersangkutan tertawa sambil mendorongnya pelan.

"Hehe… Geli, dasar kau ini. Sudah, sana pergi."

"Iya~ Aku akan memberitahu alamat dimana kita akan bertemu mereka. Aku duluan ya, dah~"

Si _Montok_ melambai pergi dan dibalas singkat olehnya, sebelum menghela napas lagi ketika bersandar di kursi kantornya.

Ah, dia ingin bersantai setelah ini. Tapi sudah kepalang janji, dia tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Bisa-bisa bakalan dibalas sama bibir monyong cemberut Chocho.

Seakan cuaca mendukung pertemuan mereka, hari pun terlihat cerah dan tak terlalu panas maupun mendung.

Sarada keluar dari taksi yang ia naiki dan mengecek ponselnya, melihat pantauan _share location_ yang diberikan oleh Sumire dari sosial media.

"Di sinikah? Besar sekali..."

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah bangunan beraksen klasik modern berlantai tiga yang merupakan restoran di dekat tempat kerja mereka berada.

Langkahnya berlanjut ketika seorang wanita berparas eksotis dan menawan melambaikan tangan padanya, lalu kemudian menghampirinya—yang ternyata adalah Chocho, tengah berkumpul dengan Namida dan Wasabi yang juga ikut dalam kencan buta.

"Sarada, akhirnya kau datang juga!" ucapnya senang ketika sang rekan datang.

"Maaf lama. Dimana kenalannya Sumire?" tanyanya menghampiri.

Wasabi yang mulai membedakki diripun membalas, "Sedang berdiskusi dengan Sumire di dalam. Kita disuruh menunggu di sini, katanya pakai undian."

"Hah? Ada-ada saja." ceplos Sarada.

 _Apa-apaan, seperti ambil nomor lotere saja._

"Aduh, aku sangat gugup~ Hei, pinjamkan aku lipstiknya, Chocho!"

Tangan Namida langsung mengambil dari tas sang wanita berambut merah tersebut lalu ikut menumpang dengan kaca bedaknya, menimbulkan protes dari pihak yang tengah berbedak.

"Astaga, jangan main embat, Namida!"

Melihat mereka begitu, Sarada hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dengan maklum, sebelum melihat yang ditunggu telah muncul dari dalam restoran.

"Semuanya sudah di sini—astaga, kalian jangan menor-menor! Nanti mereka makin _ilfeel_. Aduh…" Sumire berkacak pinggang sambil melihat kelakuan mereka yang memperbaiki riasan demi suksesnya kencan buta untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yang cantik alami diam saja deh! Lagipula, bagaimana rupa mereka? Tampan? Kerjanya apa saja?" Wasabi menembak sekaligus pertanyaan yang membuat ditanya makin gugup menjawab.

"Uhm, nanti kalian bisa tahu kok! Sudahlah… Mereka orang yang kukenal dan mapan, jadi tidak akan ada masalah." ujarnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Kau yakin? Kalau sampai acara ini tidak berhasil, traktir daging panggang ya!" ancam Sarada jenaka pada sang wanita berambut ungu lurus tersebut, membuat Sumire tertawa kecil.

"Dijamin, Sarada. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Oh iya, nanti kalian akan berkencan sesuai dengan nomor meja yang kalian dapatkan di undian. Ayo ambil."

Disodorkannya kertas nota catatan kosong untuk memesan menu, barang pun jadi korban nomor undian.

Secepat kilat, nomor undian meja yang ada langsung berpindah tangan dirampas dengan agresif oleh ketiganya. Sayang, Sarada kalah cepat jadi terpaksa mengambil pilihan yang terakhir.

"Aku dapat 21." ucap Namida dengan penasaran, menatap kertas undiannya.

"Aku malah dapat 27. Ini nomor mejanya sesuai yang ada di lantai, bukan?" tanya Wasabi pada Sumire yang disambut anggukan.

"31... Tunggu, aku di lantai yang paling atas? Aku masih pakai _high heels_!" protes Sarada sambil memikirkan nasib kakinya yang mulai lelah.

Chocho menyeletuk enteng saat dapat nomor undian 18, "Sudahlah, sesekali pakai saja! Sarada 'kan juga biasanya pakai _Swallow_! Ini mumpung masih acara!"

"Nanti malu-maluin! Jangan, ah!" sela Sumire sambil cemberut kepada mereka.

"Tapi itu harta karunku!~ Astaga…" balasnya melas, sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi karena tak pandai berkelit lidah.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Namida duluan, ya. Semoga berhasil!~" Wasabi terlebih dahulu masuk, diikuti Namida yang mau memasukki bangunan.

"Aku juga, ya! Do'akan aku!" Chocho langsung menyelonong juga ke dalam setelah mereka, tak sabar bertemu pasangan kencannya.

Lalu dia pergi masuk juga, meninggalkan Sumire dan Sarada di luar dekat pintu masuk restoran besar tersebut. Melihat Sarada tak kunjung memasukki bangunan, dia bertanya lagi dengan nada kalem.

"Sarada tidak masuk?"

Helaan napas dikeluarkan sembari menoleh dengan senyuman tipis, "Aku seperti merasa tak pantas untuk ikut. Lagipula, ini untuk Chocho dan lainnya. Aku tengah ingin mencoba fokus bekerja dulu, walau harus cepat menemukan calon..."

Ya, memang dia tidak mau dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya yang membujuk Sarada untuk mencari pasangan—lebih tepatnya ibunya sih. Dia tak mau dijodohkan dengan orang asing. Tapi apadaya, dia masih ingin bekerja meningkatkan karir lebih tinggi.

Lebih baik memikirkan uang untuk tabungan daripada jodoh. Bisa dicari kapan saja mah kalau itu, tinggal _pelet_ atau sebagainya.

Mendengar alasan itu, Sumire menatapnya tak puas, " _Mou_ , kalau aku merasa kau itu tak pantas—maka aku bisa saja mengajak orang lain. Lagipula, Sarada takkan pernah tahu kalau tidak mencobanya, 'kan?"

Terdiam sebentar, sang lawan bicara menjawab lagi, "Tapi, Sumire..."

"Sarada, selama ini kau hanya sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan saja. Sesekali santai sedikit lah. Pantas saja orang tuamu mencoba menjodohkanmu diam-diam."

Ya, ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi dia masih ingin bebas berkarir dulu, baru berburu laki-laki.

Ia coba saja, siapa tahu dapat kesempatan.

Dia tersenyum kecil, " _Thanks, dear._ Aku akan mencoba sebisanya."

"Nah begitu dong, baru Sarada yang kami kenal!"

Ditepuknya pundak sang wanita dengan puas dan tersenyum manis.

Sarada hanya bisa pasrah. "Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu."

Anggukan tersambut tapi sebelum dia masuk, Sumire menyela dengan gumaman yang didengar.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal nomor 31..."

Sarada berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya saat berbicara, "Ada apa?"

"Ah, apa aku yang lupa ya—Oh! Tidak jadi, kok. Semoga beruntung! Aku kembali ke tempatku di lantai bawah dulu. Hubungi aku kalau sudah kelar ya!"

Digantung seperti itu, makin membuat Sarada bingung dan penasaran ketika ia mencoba memanggil Sumire—tapi dia tidak mendengarkan.

Maksudnya apa?

 _Siapa sebenarnya orang yang berada di meja nomor 31 ini?_

Sepertinya sampai membuat seorang Sumire Kakei berpikir dua kali begitu, sungguh itu jarang sekali.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri sembari menarik napas beberapa kali, dia mengangguk mantap dan masuk ke bangunan berlantai tiga tersebut.

Desain restoran yang cukup menarik di setiap sudut ruangan, membuat dirinya terbengong sesaat. Tampak dari kejauhan, Sarada melihat Namida dan Wasabi sudah duduk bersama para pria di meja masing-masing. Demi mempercepat langkahnya yang sedikit letih karena pakai sepatu hak tinggi, dia berlari kecil menaikki tangga sampai ke lantai dua—lalu melihat sekilas ada Chocho yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria—sebelum akhirnya dia naik terus hingga sampai di lantai tiga.

"Argh... Harusnya pakai sepatu _flat shoes_..." gumamnya risih saat merasakan denyutan di kaki berbalutkan _white pump heels_ —menandakan kalau kakinya sudah lelah.

Suasananya sedikit sepi dan tak banyak orang karena hanya di lantai teratas inilah khusus untuk tamu suatu acara formal atau VIP.

Dia melihat sekilas nomor mejanya. 31.

Sarada membetulkan pakaian, berkaca sejenak di cermin solek dan sudah siap juga rapi.

 _Oke, harus lakukan yang baik. Walau tidak jadi kenal pribadi, dia bisa kenal untuk koneksi bisnis._

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah duduk melihat pemandangan dari jendela kaca transparan yang berada di sampingnya. Tempat duduk yang strategis.

"Uhm... Permisi. Apakah kau yang ikut kencan?"

Ketika pria itu menoleh, tampaklah wajahnya yang cukup familiar untuk Sarada. Dirinya terkejut.

Serasa dirinya yang optimis berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat.

...

 **To be Continued**


End file.
